


The Ocean Draws Me In

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	The Ocean Draws Me In

The wind excites me

The flames entrance me

The earth grounds me

But water draws me in

 

Storms fascinate me

Lightning blinds me

Mud sinks me in

But the rain draws me in

 

Spring air refreshes me

Daylight brightens me up

The flowers captivate me

But the mist draws me in

 

The salty breeze convokes me

The sun burns me

The sand covers me

But the ocean tells me to stay

 

Forget the gusts of your life

Forget the scorches you’ve received

Forget your hard landings

Just float away in serenity

 

Close your eyes

Let the cool seep into you

I’ll wrap around you

And soothe you

 

Let me sink you in

Nothing else matters

Melting away all thought and feeling

Timeless suspension

 

Opening my eyes

Realizing the day is gone

I stumble through land back to life

The ocean tells me to stay


End file.
